1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to work table structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved string instrument work table wherein the same is directed for the mounting and positioning of a string instrument during its support for working thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Work table structure of various types is indicated in the prior art, with the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,102,555; 3,669,031; and 3,923,356 arranged to provide examples of various work table support structure.
The instant invention is directed to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a table structure specifically directed to the positioning and mounting of string instruments thereon for the support during their repair and maintenance and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.